Life is a challenge
by Juliet Matthews
Summary: Rosalie no siempre fue quien es..el tiempo la ha endurecido despues de perder a sus padres y estar en una nueva familia se ha hecho algo fria y dura...¿podra emmet hacer que su corazon vuelva a latir? TODOS HUMANOS!  PESIMA PARA LOS SUMMARY!


WOOOH! HOLA PERSONIITAS! WIII LO SUBIII  
(todo porque Basurto regadera lo pidió de navidad) mmmm no se que debo de decir…FELIIZ NAVIDAD…los beoo abajo :D

LEAN LEAN LEAAN!

-Si fuera normal empezaría por el principio, pero soy una rara y mejor me saltare esa parte. Supongo que tengo que presentarme…Bueno, básicamente tienes que saber que mi nombre es Rosalie...Sin apellido, estoy en programa de protección para testigos, mis padres fueron asesinados así que ahora tengo una nueva familia que amo, pero no son mi verdadera familia.

Marco es mi nuevo padre y Heidi mi madre, Jane y Alec son mis hermanos. Tengo una amiga: Alice, la conocí en el café en el que trabajo, es la única en la que confió, aunque no pueda contarle nada por mi seguridad...Además de ella en esta ciudad no tengo a nadie. Como sea, estaba haciendo la cena familiar, y casi caigo muerta porque el estúpido de Tom me tomo por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces lindura?

-Emmet te he dicho mil y un veces que no me llames lindura, ¡déjame en paz!

-Vamos solo digo la verdad-rio comiéndose MIS nachos

-Mir, tarado, no te le acerques a mi comida que te muerdo

-¿Amenaza o promesa?

-Ambas

-Muérdeme

-No vales la pena-dije saliendo molesta. Dios mío, es un estúpido ¿por qué no me deja sola?...mi salida hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera por mi pésimo equilibrio.

_**Clásico…**___

_¡__ALICE CALLATE! _

Como sea, Tropecé con mis propios pies, afortunadamente fui salvada desgraciadamente fue Emmet quien me salvo (y a los nachos)…Lo malo es que de seguro quiere algo a cambio…

-¡Cuidado!, sería una lástima que una belleza como tu se lastimara

-Si am… gracias por salvarme pero déjame en paz ¿sí?

-Vamos Rosie, sabes que te mueres por mi

-Uy si, no sabes cómo me muero por un creído como tu-

_**Si lo**__** amas**_

_Alice__…deja de entrar en mi cabeza_

_**Solo decía…**__**sabes que tengo la razón**_

-Me amas y lo sabes

-No, no lo hago, de hecho no me agradas

-No me conoces, ¿cómo puedo desagradarte?- dijo acercando su cara a la mía

-Así simplemente

-Que mal piensas lindura, tú te lo pierdes

-Créeme, no me pierdo de nada.

Y Salí de ahí…

**EMMET**** POV**

Ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como el primer día en que la vi

_Flashback_

_La familia vecina venia regresando del aeropuerto… ¿a quién iría a recoger? Bajaron los señores Volturi, Jane, Alec y una chica a la que no conocía. Ella era hermosa, su cabello era rubio y su piel estaba bronceada…sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que pudiera haber visto, eran de un color gris como el humo, era toda una diosa…_

_Fin flashback_

Tal vez me estaba enamorando, no lo sé y no me interesa. Me acerque a ella silenciosamente

-¿Qué haces lindura?-dije tomándola por la cintura, haciendo que se asustara

-Emmet te he dicho mil y un veces que no me llames lindura, ¡déjame en paz!-me grito mientras se zafaba de mi abrazo

-Vamos solo digo la verdad-reí tomando unos nachos de su plato

-Mira tarado, no te le acerques a mi comida que te muerdo

-¿Amenaza o promesa?

-Ambas

-Muérdeme- dije acercándome a su cara. En realidad era linda cuando se enojaba, se que parecerá que soy un idiota pero ella me pone así, no puedo contenerme amo hacerla enojar…

-No vales la pena-dijo saliendo molesta bueno casi, porque tropezó con sus propios pies antes de llegar a la puerta

-¡Cuidado!, sería una lástima que una belleza como tu se lastimara-dije atrapándola antes de que ella y mi cena fueran a caer al piso

-Si am… gracias por salvarme pero déjame en paz ¿sí?-se veía tan hermosa…tenía que besarla.

-Vamos Rosie, sabes que te mueres por mi

-Uy si, no sabes cómo me muero por un creído como tu-

-Me amas y lo sabes

-No, no lo hago, en realidad no me agradas

-No me conoces, ¿cómo puedo desagradarte?- no lo podría resistir, acerqué su cara a la mía para besarla

-Así simplemente-dijo apartándose

-Que mal piensas lindura, tú te lo pierdes

-Créeme, no me pierdo de nada.-dijo apartándose bruscamente de mi, por lo cual casi cae.

Y Salió de ahí…

-HOLAA HOLAA!

Okeyy ya estresse -.- como quedo? Les gusto? Esta horrible? Le sigo? Lo borro? DIGANMEE asi pues nose mas o menos tengo una idea de que tal voy :D


End file.
